Stand Still
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: Luke confesses his feelings to Lorelai


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, nor any of the characters mentioned here. This story is not being authored for a profit or any financial gain, be it commercial or private. This story is essentially a re-write of the scene from Raincoats and Recipes where Luke and Lorelai kiss for the first time. I loved the episode and that scene and felt it warranted a re-write. I hope you enjoy, please review!_

**Stand Still  
****By: James Austin Valiant**

Standing there, like an idiot. The grizzled diner owner stood over the shorter female in front of him, as he continued to rant on about flowers and movies and being obvious. The bewildered woman was confused; hadn't she been returning his affection? _He never said anything official! _She thought to herself, _how was I supposed to know? _The main hall of the Dragonfly seemed to feel like the smallest space in the world until she heard a certain name echo from his scruffy lips.

_Jason? JASON? _Lorelai was more incensed with her father's former business partner than ever before. What nerve, what gave Jason the right to go on to Luke about 'it being right, Lorelei being right, I'm right'? Maybe it wasn't any of Luke's business how things were going, and if Jason had searched his Verne Troyer-sized brain before coming to the Dragonfly that night, he might have seen that there was no reason to come there.

"Luke! I am not taken! Please! Don't leave…" Her voice trailed off as she followed him out the main entrance.

The unshaven man gave a characteristic huff. "Well, apparently, your guy in the suit there isn't aware of that fact!"

"Well, he should be!" Lorelai practically shouted. "Luke, Jason and I are through. We were through ages ago. I'm not taken; I'm not attached, engaged or betrothed. It's just me, Lorelai and the completely, utterly single life." She crossed her heart earnestly. "I swear."

Luke ran his left hand through his hair. Her explanation had calmed him down considerably, and he spoke in low tone, almost a whisper. "You know when the last time I bought flowers for someone?" He paused, wondering if she would chime in with a sarcastic retort. She didn't, so he continued. "Never. You know, it's a pretty easy stat to remember."

She giggled, and stared down at her feet, grinding the sole of her shoe to the Dragonfly's welcome step. "So…" She began, unsure of how to start.

"So…" Luke came back, trying to start himself.

"I didn't know what to say-"She started.

"This was just building for so long-"He stopped.

Lorelai grinned, looking back at the ground before turning her attention back to Luke's face. His eyes were shining in a way she had never seen them before, and they almost seemed to define a side of Luke that rarely showed. Underneath the flannel and the backwards baseball cap and the rather gruff exterior was a gentle soul who truly cared about everyone who passed into his life. And now, here he was, his eyes brimmed with his personal feelings for her, and he was ready to pour them out.

"This was just building for so long, "Luke began again, "and suddenly, I just couldn't take it anymore. You came into my dinner that first time, balancing a toddler on your knee and proclaimed for the world 'I need coffee'. What else could I do? You got your coffee and I started to feel different. Here was this girl I had never seen before, with a kid no less, in my diner, and I wasn't upset or angry like I usually was. Instead, I was worried."

"Why, Luke? Where you worried about Rory?"

He sighed. "I was worried for the both of you. The world can be such a tough place, especially if you're not equally as tough to it. I always hoped that someday, you'd find someone to be by your side, to help you with house stuff, bills and Rory." He paused, took her hands, and gazed into her eyes with a soulful glare.

"I just didn't realize that that someone was me."

For the first time she could remember, Lorelai Gilmore's heart was about to leap up her throat. The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying by the tenfold every three seconds, and she was too fumbled for words to talk. Here he was, Mr. Right, right in front of her, all along, and she never realized it before. _I love you, Luke. Come on, come on, and say it!_

He moved towards her. She pulled backin surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Could you just stand still?" Luke leaned in, and kissed Lorelai deeply. As soon as their lips touched, Lorelai felt it. This was something knew, something different. There was a different emotion in this kiss than with any of her kisses with Christopher, Jason or Max. The fire that coursed through her body told her this was real, this was special, this was Mr. Right. _What else can I say? He's said and done everything…_

She pulled away. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Luke, I…" She trailed off. Rather than just saying it, she collapsed into his warm embrace, burying her head in his shoulder as she had done before. There was her safety, there was her warmth. His hand came up slowly and began to stroke her hair. The scene was so comfortable, and she took in the sounds from the night. The crickets resumed a night chorus, and the stars cast their heavenly light on the front yard. There, he held her. Her Mr. Right finally held her close.

Lorelai felt lips brush against her head ever so delicately.

"I love you, Luke Danes." She whispered into his chest, knowing he hadn't heard her.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore." He whispered above her head, knowing she'd never hear him.


End file.
